


Thing

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, M/M, Sweetheart Ji Guang-Hong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Just the two of them on the ice.Alone with teasing, sly touches and a cocky grin that he couldn’t stop himself dreaming about.“Leo.”Leo jolted and blinked slowly at his coach before he found himself cradled in her arms.“What’s wrong?” She asked while gently stroking his hair, causing him to final notice the tears rolling down his cheeks.He lifted his arms up and wrapped them tightly around his coach, holding on tightly.After everything, he was nothing.





	Thing

The people that knew, the very few people who knew, told him to not chase after him.

Told him that he wasn’t worth it.

His coach once sat him down and told him that he would only get heart broken if he followed him.

They barely spoke, but they also spoke more than most.

He was both a competitor and friend.

They often visit each other’s skating rinks to learn from each other.

Leo hated to admit it, but he wasn’t the best jumper.

He struggled with quads, and had avoid them as best as he could. He normally could get away with it thanks to his high-performance score, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t dream of adding quads to his routine.

JJ was the one that brought up the exchange first. Leo would help him with his performance score and JJ would help him with a quad toe loop.

He had accepted without a second thought, not just because he wanted to land a quad but because that meant time alone with JJ.

Just the two of them on the ice.

Alone with teasing, sly touches and a cocky grin that he couldn’t stop himself dreaming about.

“Leo.”

Leo jolted and blinked slowly at his coach before he found himself cradled in her arms.

“What’s wrong?” She asked while gently stroking his hair, causing him to final notice the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He lifted his arms up and wrapped them tightly around his coach, holding on tightly.

After everything, he was nothing.

A quick fling, a toy to throw away when he was bored, a distraction when he couldn’t have what he wanted.

“Oh, Leo.” A sob escaped him, he thought they had had something.

But they didn’t, not if the message he had gotten before his free skate had meant anything.

“Leo!” he was jolted, pulling himself out of his coach’s arms to see Guang-Hong standing there in front of him.

The Chinese seemed out of breath and worry was clear in his red-rimmed eyes.

“Leo,” Guang-Hong said again before moving towards him and wrapping him up in a tight hug, “Are you okay? Did something happen? Your free skate was off.” He stared down at his friend, probably his best friend and gave a small smile.

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled, wincing at how croaky his voice sounded.

“Guang-Hong, sweetheart,” the pair glanced towards his coach who was smiling ever so gently at them, “Would you be a dear and look after Leo for me? Hm? Something happened at home and he needs a bit of cheering up.”

“Of course,” Guang-Hong said happily while squeezing him a little tighter.

“Good, I’ll take Leo back to the hotel to change into something fresh. You’ll come pick him up later?” His coach questioned, a smile on her lips.

“Yes! I’ll show you my favourite place to eat,” Guang-Hong said excitingly. Leo found himself returning the smile Guang-Hong was sending his way, unable to stop himself.

* * *

“So, what actually happened?”

Leo glanced up from the dumpling he was trying to scoop up with his chopsticks to see Guang-Hong staring at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” he questioned, giving his friend a gentle smile.

“Your skating was off, you were crying during the medal ceremony and it wasn’t because you ranked last.” He stared across at his friend for a moment before dropping his gaze back down to dumpling in front of him.

“Just… relationship problems,” he admitted while returning to trying to pick the dumpling up.

“Girlfriend dump you?” Guang-Hong questioned, his voice sounding more bitter than normal.

“No,” he snorted, “More like the guy I thought I had a thing with, told me that I was the side thing and didn’t need me anymore.”

“What!” Guang-Hong gasped. He bit back a grin as he finally succussed in picking up the dumpling, he lifted it to his mouth, only for the dumpling to slip out of his chop sticks at the last moment. He stared down at the dumpling with a pout for a moment before jolting as a dumpling appear in front of his face.

He glanced across at Guang-Hong to see the male holding a dumpling out for him. He flushed in embarrassment as he leant forwards and accepted the dumpling, mumbling a thank you while chewing on it.

“Well, whoever it is doesn’t deserve you if you were only the side person.” Guang-Hong stated while smiling at him.

Leo stared across at his best friend for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Yeah, probably,” he said.

“I mean, you are amazing Leo. This person is stupid for not loving you,” Guang-Hong stated while picking up another dumpling with ease and offering it to him. He stared at Guang-Hong for a moment before accepting the offered dumpling.

“Do you like me?” he found himself questioning hesitantly. He watched closely as Guang-Hong cheeks went bright red and the younger teen tried to change the subject by offering to teach him how to use chop sticks correctly.

Guang-Hong had always been there. Always there when he needed to gush about a new band or song, never complaining even if it wasn’t his type of music or if he didn’t understand a word of it.

Guang-Hong always made time for him, even if it was for a quick skype call or a trip to see him during the off season.

Leo felt stupid for not noticing sooner. For not noticing how much Guang-Hong liked him and cared for him. Would just anyway stay awake till the early hours of the morning to skype because that was the best time for them both to talk.

“Hey, Guang-Hong,” he said, cutting the Chinese teen off midsentence, “After the season is over, want to come visit me in America?” he asked, “So, you know, we could go on a date?”

Guang-Hong stared at him for a moment, eyes wide with what he could only conclude as shock. After a moment, the shock look was replaced with an adorable blush.

“Y-yes,” Guang-Hong finally stuttered out before covering his face in embarrassment. He smiled gently as he watched the younger teen.

“Great, awesome, swell,” he mumbled, smiling brighter at the groan that came from Guang-Hong.

“Let’s not use the word swell,” Guang-Hong mumbled from behind his hands.

“You just agreed to go on a date with me,” Leo stated simply.

“LEO!” Guang-Hong gasped while uncovering his face to look at him.

“It is swell,” he stated with a shrug before laughing as Guang-Hong threw his chopsticks at him.

 _It’s nice_ , he thought, _not being trapped anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160717030980/prompt-im-not-trapped-anymore)


End file.
